A. SPECIFIC AIMS The original aims have not been modified. Research continued with focus on three major inter-related topics, namely stroke prevention by risk detection via physiological monitoring, the implementation of such monitoring worldwide via BIOCOS (the study of effects of the BlOsphere and the COSmos on biota), and thereby the mapping of about-weekly, half-weekly (circaseptan and circasemiseptan) and other components in spectra covering over 10 orders of magnitude. The 7-day/24-hour monitoring of blood pressure and heart rate was emphasized for the identification of disease risk syndromes involving alterations not only in mean values but in the variability of blood pressure and heart rate, including their circadian and circaseptan patterns. Monitoring continued at all participating centers. In particular, citizens of Urausu and Tosa, Japan, where the awardee was invited to lecture this year, are being screened with additional focus on several indices of quality of life assessed by questionnaires [59-62]t and where outcomes are becoming available. The study of non-photic solar effects on physiology and pathology has been pursued. New findings include the demonstration of an about 1.3-year component detected in new and updated records of blood pressure and heart rate spanning up to 40 years, matching the 1.3-year cycle in solar wind speed reported by John D. Richardson [40, 41, 54, 91, 138, 158, 164, 173]. An about 1.3-year component has notably been observed in the incidence of sudden cardiac death (ICD10, 146.1) in Minnesota and in several other geographic locations, in the absence of a 1-year synchronized component. The mapping of new non-photic as well as of known photic cycles has continued [87, 127, 133, 153]. This work led to the birth of the new field of chronomics and the start of an atlas of chronomes, the major topic to be pursued in the next few years. About-weekly and half-weekly components are now routinely assessed from the 7-day/24-hour profiles of blood pressure and heart rate measured around the clock at 30-min intervals. Summaries of data bases in tNumbers in square brackets refer to titles listed under Publications by awardee. the city of Urausu (Hokkaido, Japan) revealed a more pronounced circaseptan variation among depressive subjects [59]. In summary, three major themes in the activities of the awardee were pursued, namely 1. the development of treatment modalities of new disease risk syndromes; 2. the assessment of non-photic as well as photic effects on life forms, including influences from helio- and geomagnetics on human physiology and pathology; the mapping of such low frequency components was started, underlying the new field of chronomics; and 3. the mapping of chronomes in selected species, with focus on the relative importance of the biological day vs. the biological week and of the transyear vs. the calendar year.